Dźwięk duszy
by partofforever
Summary: Percival Graves już przed laty zrezygnował z prób odnalezienia prawdziwie chopinowskiej duszy, jednak kiedy niespodziewanie zostaje jurorem Międzynarodowego Konkursu Chopinowskiego, jeden z uczestników szczególnie zwraca jego uwagę. AU: modern, classical music.


_**AN**_ _: Nowy rok, nowa obsesja._

 _Opowiadanie jest osadzone w alternatywnym świecie, współczesnym i umuzykalnionym; powstało w odpowiedzi na historię Clarisse pod tytułem „Wrong tone" (AO3). W AU Clarisse bratnie dusze słyszą pewną melodię, kiedy są blisko siebie._

 _Co do samej historii – nie mam pojęcia, jak i dlaczego powstała. Jak na osobę tak obsesyjnie piszącą o romansach, mam o nich naprawdę niewielkie pojęcie, więc stworzenie czegokolwiek na granicy smutu to dla mnie katorga, ale tym razem nie udało mi się powstrzymać. Świat potrzebuje więcej historii kwestionujących równowagę sił między tymi bohaterami._

 _Mam nadzieję, że opowiadanie może się spodobać także tym, którzy nie są tak zafiksowani na punkcie Chopina jak ja._

* * *

 **Dźwięk duszy**

Puk-puk. Puk-puk-puk-puk. Puk-puk. Puk. Puk.

Cze-mu. Do-cho-le-ry. Mu-siał. Tu. Być.

Zobaczył, że koledzy przyglądają mu się z dezaprobatą, więc odłożył pióro i skrzyżował ramiona w obronnym geście. Nie był tu mile widziany. Oczywiście nie mógł powiedzieć, żeby szczególnie go to dziwiło – musiał zastąpić Dumbledore'a w ostatniej chwili, a było jasne jak słońce, że o ile Albusa podziwiano, jego... już niekoniecznie. Wszyscy – szczególnie Lucjusz siedzący na odległym końcu stołu z miną płatnego mordercy – wiedzieli, że jest oszustem.

Krzesło obok nadal stało puste, ale to też nikogo nie dziwiło – powszechnie wiedziało, że Gellert Grindelwald _zawsze_ musiał być gwiazdą wieczoru, nawet jeśli nie był uczestnikiem konkursu. Percival usłyszał w kuluarach, że Gellert miał nowego ucznia, zupełnie tak jak on. Miał wystąpić dziś wieczorem. Chęć walki z węgierskim pianistą zaczęła w nim powoli nabierać siły jak dawno wygaszony płomień. Być może takie wyzwanie uczyniłoby miesiąc w Warszawie bardziej znośnym.

Jego uczeń, Tom Riddle, nie był chopinowską duszą. Obaj wiedzieli od dłuższego czasu, że Tom ma w sobie więcej z Czajkowskiego. Percy zasugerował nawet, by Tom skupił się raczej na przygotowaniach do przyszłorocznego konkursu w Moskwie, w razie potrzeby zupełnie omijając Warszawę. Problem polegał na tym, że jego uczeń – zupełnie jak on sam w czasach młodości – był wojownikiem i przegapienie takiej okazji do popisania się, do przetestowania własnych możliwości, do zagrania przed publicznością, nawet jeśli repertuar nie należał do jego ulubionych, zwyczajnie nie wchodziło w grę. W pierwszym etapie był genialny, pełen ducha. Może i Tom nie był nowym Chopinem, ale to samo mógłby powiedzieć o wszystkich innych uczestnikach, których do tej pory usłyszał. Czasami Percival zastanawiał się, czy istniał gdzieś prawdziwie chopinowski pianista. Lubił Horowitza i Rubinsteina, Zimermana też przyjemnie się słuchało... Cholera, sam wygrał ten przeklęty konkurs dziesięć lat wcześniej, zdobywając drugie w historii złoto dla Stanów, a przecież tuż po zakończeniu tournée zrezygnował zupełnie z Chopina. Nigdy za nim nie przepadał – nie dlatego, że _nie potrafił_ go zagrać, ale dlatego, że nie umiał tego zrobić _wystarczająco_ _dobrze_. Sfrustrowany nieustannym brakiem czegoś ważnego między biało-czarnymi klawiszami zwrócił się ku kompozytorom bliższym jego sercu. Jeśli Tom był Czajkowskim, Percival był Lisztem. Ten chłopak Potterów miał w sobie coś z Chopina, jego scherzo brzmiało orzeźwiająco i młodzieńczo... Pewnie odziedziczył to po matce, rudej Lily Evans-Poter. Percival pamiętał ją ze szkoły. Ojciec Pottera, James, nie miał najmniejszego pojęcia o Chopinie i grywał głównie Mozarta, zabawiając publiczność w równym stopniu lekką grą i entuzjastycznym usposobieniem. Percy już czekał na kolejny występ Harry'ego – nie miał wątpliwości, że awansuje do drugiego etapu. Jeśli miałby się o coś obawiać, to tylko o psychikę Pottera. Konkurs bywał... trudny.

\- Nigdy nie pomyślałbym, że spotkam tu akurat ciebie. - Graves usłyszał wyraźnie rozbawiony głos i rozpoznał Gellerta Grindelwalda nie odrywając nawet wzroku od pustej sceny. - Wilk pośród owiec.

\- Tak mnie nazywają? - Nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, rzucając okiem na Lucjusza. - Wygląda na to, że myślę o nich dużo gorzej i finezyjniej niż oni o mnie.

Podali sobie ręce, jakby byli przyjaciółmi, choć powszechnie wiedziano, że Gellert nadal nie wybaczył mu tego pamiętnego konkursu, kiedy Percival wygrał z Malfoyem, dawnym uczniem Grindelwalda. Percy wiedział oczywiście, że Gellert w pewnym stopniu podziwiał jego przebiegłość – sam zwyciężył wiele lat wcześniej, choć bardziej niż Chopina cenił Rachmaninowa – ale mimo upływu czasu nadal unosiła się wokół nich aura niezdrowej rywalizacji.

\- Mam nadzieję, że ocenisz mojego chłopca obiektywnie - węgierski pianista uśmiechnął się krzywo, sięgając po szklankę wody. - To jego pierwszy duży występ.

\- Będę oceniać tylko jego talent – odpowiedział ponuro Percival.

Spojrzał na program dnia i zaczął się zastanawiać, który z uczestników był uczniem Gellerta. Fleur Delacour? Padma Patil? Mógł je od razu skreślić, Grindelwald nie przyjmował uczennic. Wiktor Krum? Nie, on był od Karkarowa... Na stronie zostało tylko jedno imię: Credence Barebone. _Credence_ , kto tak nazywał dzieci? Cóż, był Amerykaninem, co wiele wyjaśniało, a mimo to Percy czuł się nieco zbity z tropu. Udało się go zaskoczyć. Miał grać tuż po Delacour. Jego repertuar był... ciekawy, by nie powiedzieć dziwny. Na początek dwie etiudy z op. 10, piąta i dziesiąta, a potem jeszcze trzecia? Czy tak bardzo chciał pokazać, że umie _grać_? Trzy etiudy... i scherzo, to najwcześniejsze, op. 20. Wszystkie utwory z młodości Chopina, kiedy jeszcze nie inspirował się tak bardzo folklorem. Tylko scherzo miało polski motyw, kolędę... Cóż, mogło pójść iście wirtuozowsko albo tragicznie. On wybrał dla Toma różnorodny program, żeby pokazać, jak bardzo jest wszechstronny, zdolny do interpretowania różnych dzieł...

Miał wrażenie, że Gellert przygląda mu się z uwagą i śmieje się, zupełnie jakby mógł czytać w myślach i wiedział, że Percival wątpi w jego ucznia.

...

Fleur była niezła. Percival pomyślał, że powinna trzymać się raczej Bacha, choć bez wątpienia rozumiała, na czym polegał romans z publicznością, prawie frywolnie mknąć przez pogodniejszą część swojej ballady.

Konferansjer odezwał się znów do mikrofonu, czytając program następnego uczestnika z silnym akcentem. Etiuda, etiuda, etiuda, scherzo. Gellert rozsiadł się wygodniej na krześle obok, odkładając długopis – jury pilnowało dość restrykcyjnie, by nauczyciele nie oceniali własnych studentów.

Gdy Percival zobaczył chłopaka, którego był tak ciekaw, ledwie powstrzymał się od śmiechu. _Credence_ , to imię pasowało do niego jak ulał, oceniając po przerażonej posturze i prostym ubiorze. Był dziwacznie obcięty i choć Percy wiedział, że nie powinien się uprzedzać z powodu czegoś tak głupiego, nie mógł się powstrzymać; nie lubił pianistów, których zapamiętywano z powodu niecodziennego wyglądu. Dlaczego Gellert na to pozwolił? Jeśli już, publiczność powinna raczej podziwiać jego smukłe palce, wyraźnie drżące, kiedy zbliżył się do instrumentu - Fazioli, ktoś jeszcze w ogóle na tym grał? - i nieruchomiejące na chudych kolanach, kiedy usiadł.

Percival uświadomił sobie z pewnym zdziwieniem, że czeka, a właściwie _wyczekuje_ , co takiego przegotował ten dziwaczny chłopak. Gellert powiedział, że to jego pierwszy duży występ... Ile mógł mieć lat? Osiemnaście, dziewiętnaście? Spojrzał szybko na plik kartek z życiorysami uczestników i sprawdził datę urodzenia. Dwadzieścia jeden. Gdzie – i dlaczego - Grindelwald go ukrywał?

Miękka melodia wypełniła salę koncertową, kiedy chłopak zaczął grać. Op. 10 nr 3, doprawdy ciekawy wybór. Czyżby nie miał zamiaru zrobić na wszystkich wrażenia szybszymi etiudami? Reszta uczestników właśnie tak robiła... Percival próbował skupić się na karcie z punktami, ale podejrzanie ciężko było mu zebrać myśli, choć pozostali sędziowie wyglądali na nieporuszonych. _Prawa ręka w rytmie... Tempo... prawidłowe_. Czuł, że błądzi bez celu, nie dlatego, że chłopak grał źle, ale właśnie dlatego, że grał niezwykle, wręcz olśniewająco. Po raz pierwszy od początku konkursu Percival czuł, że zetknął się z czymś... prawdziwym. Muzyka była delikatna jak dawno miniony wiosenny dzień.

Nagle melodia zupełnie się zmieniła. _Black keys_ , druga etiuda, tym razem prezentująca niemal nieziemską technikę przy zachowaniu lekkiego, zaczepnego stylu, zupełnie jakby Credence chciał wciągnąć jego, Percivala, w jakąś grę. Skończyła się tak szybko, że omal nie zauważył przerwy między utworami, próbując zrobić jakieś notatki. Salę wypełniła młodość, wiosna, niewinna radość życia, wszystkie te rzeczy, których Chopin zaznał w młodości, ekscytacja podróży i sal koncertowych wypełnionych oklaskami.

Percival zdał sobie nagle sprawę, że jego oddech robi się płytki i nierówny; kręciło mu się w głowie. Znalazł ją. Znalazł duszę Chopina.

...

\- Pozwól mi go zobaczyć – poprosił ponownie, choć wiedział, że to bezcelowe. Gellert sprawnie ukrywał swojego ucznia gdzieś, gdzie nikt nie mógł zakłócać jego spokoju.

\- Żebyś mógł mu namieszać w głowie? - Mężczyzna po drugiej stronie linii telefonicznej roześmiał się nieprzyjemnie. - Nie dam się nabrać dwa razy na to samo, Percy.

Graves chciał powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale w słuchawce zapadła cisza. Cholerny Gellert Grindelwald postanowił się rozłączyć.

Odrzucił telefon w gniewie, ledwie omijając okno – komórka uderzyła o ścianę z głośnym trzaskiem, który jasno dał mu do zrozumienia, że właśnie zakończył znajomość z tym konkretnym sprzętem. Na szczęście znał własny temperament wystarczająco dobrze i w walizce chował zawsze zapasowy telefon.

Dlaczego Gellert mu to robił? Cóż, być może miał powody do obaw, Percival rzeczywiście namieszał Lucjuszowi w głowie w czasie tego pamiętnego konkursu sprzed dziesięciu lat, ale czy nie powinni w końcu przejść nad tym do porządku dziennego? Przecież Lucjusz odniósł światowy sukces i to jego - a nie Percy'ego - uważano za najwybitniejszego współczesnego romantyka.

Kopnął łóżko z wyraźnym poirytowaniem, zastanawiając się, czy jego własny uczeń mógłby mu jakoś pomóc. Tom potrafił być przebiegły i przerażający, jeśli tylko chciał, ale tym razem Graves nie był do końca pewien, czy chce kogoś przestraszyć. Chciał po prostu mieć pewność, że znalazł coś wyjątkowego.

Siadając przy pianinie w kącie, zaczął od niechcenia grać _Black keys_ , ale przerwał w połowie, prawie warcząc na klawisze. Był już za stary i zbyt skrzywiony, żeby uchwycić lekkość.

...

Wieczór był z pewnością... urozmaicony. Pierwszy grał Draco, syn Lucjusza, a Graves dał mu się porwać na pełną żartobliwej wprawy podróż przez recital, z uśmiechem wpisując same dziewiątki w rubrykę młodego Malfoya. Potem na scenie pojawił się Potter i zaprezentował najpiękniejszego poloneza, jakiego Percival kiedykolwiek słyszał... Gdyby tylko chłopak Potterów tak tragicznie nie zmarnował walca, zupełnie jakby nagle zapomniał, gdzie był i co powinien robić... Dlaczego zaczął nagle grać coś, co być może brzmiało całkiem przyjemnie, ale z pewnością nie było utworem Chopina? Mógł się założyć, że ten wybryk będzie kosztował chłopaka miejsce w trzecim etapie. Percy zauważył z pewnym zdziwieniem, że Tom opuścił swoje miejsce tuż po tym, jak Potter właściwie uciekł ze sceny w popłochu i nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, czy to Tom był powodem tej dantejskiej sceny.

Nadszedł jednak czas na występ Credence'a i Percival czuł, że siedzi na brzegu krzesła jak na szpilkach, tak bardzo nie mógł się doczekać, co tym razem usłyszy. Gellert przyglądał mu się z pewną satysfakcją, ale nie mówił wiele. Graves nadal był na niego zły za odmowę spotkania z uczniem.

Chłopak wyglądał jakoś inaczej, spokojniej, choć jego dłonie nadal nerwowo skubały brzeg czarnej marynarki. Spojrzał na publiczność z niepokojem, prawdopodobnie szukając nauczyciela, jednak ku zaskoczeniu Percy'ego jego wzrok zatrzymał się na chwilę – odrobinę zbyt długą, by mógł ją nazwać przypadkiem – na nim, zanim Credence usiadł przy fortepianie.

Znów zaczął delikatnie, zupełnie jakby próbował uspokoić skołatane po nagłym zakończeniu recitalu Pottera nerwy słuchaczy swoją barkarolą. Percival pomyślał, że to bardzo słuszny wybór utworu, nawet nie biorąc pod uwagę pomyśli Harry'ego – Credence wyraźnie stawiał granicę między tym, co sobą reprezentował, a jakimkolwiek innym uczestnikiem, starając się przemówić do publiczności raczej miękkim dotykiem niż agresywnym atakiem. Jeśli to Gellert to zaplanował, mógł być z siebie dumny. Percival zerknął na program, żeby sprawdzić, co jeszcze go czekało. W odróżnieniu od pierwszego występu, tym razem Credence przeniósł go do ostatnich lat życia Chopina, trzeciego i ostatniego etapu jego pracy twórczej. Dlaczego nie poświęcał żadnej uwagi jego najlepszym latom, tym odważnym, wirtuozerskim? Tom właśnie te utwory lubił najbardziej. Młody Chopin większości uczestników nie sprawiał problemu, bo był zupełnie taki jak oni – młodzieńczy, świeży, zabawny. Ten starszy Fryderyk został pokonany, złamany, chory. Tragiczny i samotny, pozbawiony miłości.

Melodia zmieniła się i po raz pierwszy tego wieczoru Percival poczuł, że jeszcze chwila i jego nogi poderwą się do tańca pod niewygodnym blatem. Walc był genialny, choć nigdy nie nazywano go _brillante_ , równie stoicki, co wesoły, oszukujący słuchaczy szybkimi pasażami zamierającymi na chwilę tylko po to, by chaotycznie powrócić, z ostatnią nutą szybką i ostrą jak cięty żart. Percival nie miał pojęcia, jak ktoś tak młody i niedoświadczony mógł zagrać to tak strategicznie, prawie przebiegle.

Napięcie wśród publiczności rosło stopniowo od pierwszy dźwięków barkaroli, przez przyjemnego walca tylko po to, by osiągnąć apogeum w czasie poloneza nie bez powodu nazywanego _Heroicznym_. _Żeby zagrać dobrego poloneza_ , Percival przypomniał sobie nagle słowa swojego pierwszego nauczyciela, _trzeba opowiedzieć publice historię. Żeby zagrać wybitnego poloneza, trzeba tę historię przeżyć._ Jakąkolwiek historię próbował opowiedzieć Credence, z pewnością była prawdziwa. Potknął się o czarne klawisze gdzieś w środku utworu, ale Percival doszedł do wniosku, że wcale mu to nie przeszkadzało – polonez nie był martwymi nutami wystukanymi na klawiaturze, ale żywą istotą z krwi i kości. W pewnym momencie w głowie Percy'ego pojawiła się myśl nie dająca spokoju: jaka była historia ucznia Gellerta? Co takiego próbował im – jemu – powiedzieć? Nie tracąc ani jednej nuty, spojrzał na pianistę, szukając w jego rysach odpowiedzi, ale dostrzegł jedynie ogień i pasję, których wcześniej nie zauważył.

Regulamin zabraniał oklasków między kolejnymi utworami, ale Percival - i kilku innych słuchaczy, sądząc po unoszących się i równie szybko opadających rękach – ledwie się powstrzymał. Dlaczego nie zagrał poloneza na końcu? Credence musiał dobrać do swojego recitalu dwa nokturny, żeby spełnić minimum czasowe, ale dlaczego nie zagrał ich wcześniej?

Szybko zrozumiał tę taktykę. Credence nie chciał ich oklasków po wirtuozerskim finiszu wielkiego utworu. Chciał odebrać im mowę i złamać serca, choć Percival nie wiedział, dlaczego. Nokturny op. 55, tak smutne, że żadne słowa nie mogą ich opisać. Percy chciał... _musiał_ wiedzieć, co skrywało się pomiędzy dźwiękami, jaki był sekret tego dziwnego, owianego tajemnicą przestraszonego chłopaka. Spojrzał na Gellerta, ale nauczycielem Credence'a siedział na krześle z zamkniętymi oczami, rozkoszując się występem. Był zadowolony, może nawet dumny. Graves spróbował zrobić to samo – zamknął oczy, pozwalając, by ogarnęła go ciemność tłumiąca niechciane bodźce, światła sali, ludzi wokół. Sam na sam z Credence'em i jego muzyką, rdzeniem jego duszy, próbował zrozumieć, znaleźć odpowiedź.

Kiedy Credence skończył, gdy dźwięk zamarł cicho i Percival otworzył znów oczy, a światła prawie go oślepiły, poczuł, że nie wie, co robić, tak bardzo był wytrącony z równowagi. Publiczność podzielała jego zmieszanie.

To on zaczął klaskać, prawie podskakując z krzesła i potrącając Gellerta, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenia reszty jurorów.

Credence ukłonił się, a Percival czuł się prawie tak, jakby cień uśmiechu goszczący na ustach chłopaka był przeznaczony tylko dla niego.

…

Tej nocy nie zaznał wytchnienia, rzucając się niespokojnie w łóżku. Ogarnęło go osobliwe uczucie, o którym prawie zapomniał, bo na tak wiele lat zostawiło go w spokoju.

 _Zakochuję się w nim_ , pomyślał ze złością, walcząc z chęcią wyjścia z łóżka i przebiegnięcia maratonu, który być może zmniejszyłby ogarniające go napięcie. _Zakochuję się w nim tak samo, jak zakochałem się w Lucjuszu. Nie w człowieku, ale w idei doskonałości, która nie istnieje._

Żałosne i irytujące. Dobrze wiedział, że czekało go tylko rozczarowanie, jeśli dałby się złapać w pułapkę iluzji, nawet jeśli była prawie idealna.

Ten chłopak... Nie, był za stary, za... zimny, żeby znowu spróbować. Wybrał Tom na ucznia właśnie dlatego, że tak daleko było mu do doskonałości. Nie zniósłby kolejnego rozczarowania.

Poczuł, że jego dłoń – trochę wbrew woli – przesuwa się niebezpiecznie nisko po rozgrzanym ciele. Nie miał już władzy nad własnymi myślami i w jego głowie pojawiła się niepokojąco kusząca wizja – gdyby jego palce nie były jego? Gdyby należały do Credence'a? Czy miałby coś przeciwko? Graves jęknął bezsilnie w poduszkę. Nie był tak mądry jak Gellert i dwa razy dał się nabrać na tę samą sztuczkę.

...

\- Tom - Graves starał się brzmieć naturalnie. - Wiesz może, gdzie Gellert ukrywa swojego cennego ucznia?

Siedzieli przy hotelowym stole, jedząc równie hotelowe śniadanie, a towarzyszył im z jakiegoś niezrozumiałego dla Percivala powodu Harry Potter. Nie przeszedł do trzeciego etapu, ale postanowił zostać w Warszawie, żeby kibicować Tomowi. Cóż, jeśli Tom uważał, że jest mu potrzebny doping, Graves nie miał zamiaru zabronić mu tej znajomości.

\- Nie. - Tom napił się leniwie herbaty. - Nie byłem nim szczególnie zainteresowany.

\- Byłbyś, gdybyś nie wyszedł tuż przed jego recitalem.

W odpowiedzi jego uczeń uśmiechnął się tylko przewrotnie, pochylają głowę w geście fałszywego poddania się. Zawsze tak się zachowywali – nie mistrz i uczeń, ale dwie siły próbujące się pokonać. Obaj byli zbyt fałszywi do grania Chopina.

\- Ja wiem, gdzie mieszka – wtrącił Potter z entuzjazmem. - Spotkałem go już wcześniej, w Moskwie. Wujek Albus zabrał mnie ze sobą.

Percival zakrztusił się kawą. Starając się zachować powagę – co było dość trudne z poplamioną kawą kamizelką - zapytał tak spokojnie, jak tylko potrafił:

\- Jaki on jest? Gellert tak starannie chowa go przed światem, że ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że kryje się za tym wszystkim jakaś makabryczna historia.

Przy stole zapadła niezręczna cisza, a Harry nagle opuścił wzrok.

Trafił w dziesiątkę. Była jakaś historia. Prawdopodobnie tragiczna. Może coś związanego z rodzicami, sądząc po niekontrolowanym drżeniu, jakie ogarniało ucznia Gellerta w drodze na scenę, po tym, jak rozpaczliwie szukał akceptacji, uspokajając się tylko przy fortepianie. Jego nazwisko, jego dziwaczne imię... Jakaś sekta?

\- Nie wiem wiele, nawet mi nie powiedział zbyt dużo – zaczął niespokojnie Harry, zapewne zastanawiając się, czy zdradzenie chociaż części sekretu było w porządku. - Wujek Gellert opiekuje się nim od czasu, kiedy uciekł... uciekł od matki. Tak właściwie to nie była jego prawdziwa matka – dodał chłopak, próbując wyjaśnić sytuację. - Ona... była zupełnie szalona, nie chciała, żeby grał. Chyba chodziło o jakąś religię... Gdybyście zobaczyli jego ręce... Ma tyle blizn, że nie mam wiem, jak może w ogóle z nich korzystać... Wujek Gellert...

Graves już nie słuchał. Jego temperament znów zaczął dawać o sobie znać i prawie nieświadomie złapał krawędź obrusu, zupełnie jakby chciał go zerwać ze stołu z całą zastawą. Ta kobieta, kimkolwiek była, gdziekolwiek była... Gdyby tylko mógł ją spotkać, powiedzieć jej, jakim jest potworem... Zabronić mu grać, raniąc...

Jego telefon zabrzęczał nagle i tylko resztki zdrowego rozsądku powstrzymały go od ponownego rzucenia nim o najbliższą ścianę.

\- Percy? - Rozpoznał głos Minerwy. - Znalazłem go.

\- Zaraz będę - odpowiedział prosto, podrywając się z krzesła i bez wyjaśnienia wybiegając z sali, zostawiając za sobą zdziwionych Toma i Harry'ego.

...

\- Został tylko jeden egzemplarz, nie mam pojęcia, co się stało zresztą - pracownica archiwum powitał go z typową dla siebie nutą lekkiego poirytowania w głosie.

\- Gellert – stwierdził, pewny własnych wniosków. - Nie chce, żebym go zobaczył.

\- Skoro tak twierdzisz. - Minerwa nie wydawała się przekonana. Potyczki pianistów nie bardzo ją interesowały. Opuściła mały, zagracony pokój niedługo później, zostawiając Percy'ego z płytą, którą tak bardzo chciał zobaczyć.

Eliminacje. Musiał wiedzieć. Pozostali sędziowie mieli szansę zobaczyć nagrania, ale przecież on tylko zastępował Albusa, w dodatku dotarł do Warszawy w ostatniej chwili... Twierdzili, że będzie dzięki temu bardziej obiektywny, ale czy w ogóle istniało coś takiego jak bezstronność w przypadku konkursu pianistycznego? Każdy z uczestników był przygotowany i wystarczająco zdolny, niektórzy prezentowali po prostu wyższy poziom zrozumienia... A między nimi wszystkimi był Credence ze swoim dziwnym doborem utworów i atmosferą melancholii zupełnie niepasującą do jego wieku.

Etiudy brzmiał tak doskonale, jak za pierwszym razem, kiedy je usłyszał – trzecia płynęła jak rzeka czy deszcz, a potem... Credence zmienił repertuar i zagrał dwunastą, _Rewolucyjną_.

\- To dlatego nigdy ich nie gra. - Percival słyszał w swoim własnym głosie wyraźne rozczarowanie. - Nie ma w nim żadnej rewolucji.

Technicznie etiuda była bezsprzecznie genialna, ale przecież nie technika czyniła pianistę artystą. Gdyby poślizgnął się na klawiszach raz czy dwa, Percival mógłby mu wybaczyć; przeciętności wybaczyć nie mógł. Utwór brzmiał poprawnie, nic ponadto, jakby Credence bał się czystego płomienia gniewu i desperacji, która powinna go ogarnąć – prawie odskoczył od fortepianu po ostatnim dźwięku, jakby klawisze go paliły. Męczył się. Tak samo walczył z mazurkami – były w jego wykonaniu piękne, ale zwyczajne. Co mogło być strasznego w mazurkach? Miały nieść publiczności odrobinę zabawy, łącząc melancholię i smutek z chęcią do tańca i miłością.

 _On nie ma pojęcia o miłości,_ uświadomił sobie nagle Percy. _Boi się._

 _Czy to dlatego Gellert ukrywa go tak starannie?_ , zastanawiał się, przypominając sobie konkurs sprzed dziesięciu lat, kiedy on sam wykorzystał naiwność Lucjusza, a przynajmniej tak powszechnie uważano. Naprawdę troszczył się wtedy o Malfoya, mimo jego szyderczego uśmiechu i nieznośnego poczucia wyższości. Czy naprawdę tak wielką winą było, że wygrał, a Lucjusz zajął drugie miejsce?

Wyłączając telewizor, Percival zawahał się przez chwilę. Nieme _a co, jeśli_ nie chciało dać mu spokoju.

…

Kiedy tylko wrócił do swojego hotelowego pokoju, od razu domyślił się, że ktoś odwiedził go w czasie nieobecności. Łóżko stało starannie posłane – o to mógłby obwinić personel – ale leżąca na nim kartka papieru nie dała się tak łatwo wyjaśnić. Na świstku ktoś nabazgrał w pośpiechu kilka słów: p _od pomnikiem o ósmej_. Bez imienia, bez podpisu, bez wskazówki, o jaki właściwie pomnik chodziło...

 _W tym mieście jest teraz tylko jeden pomnik_ , domyślił się w końcu Graves, ponownie wychodząc z pokoju.

...

Choć dzień był pogodny i złoty, wieczór zdziwił Percy'ego ciemnością i chłodem. Właściwie nie powinien dać się nabrać – ta jesień przywodziła aż zbyt wiele skojarzeń z inną, kiedy odwiedził Warszawę po raz pierwszy.

Pomnik... Pamiętał go aż zbyt wyraźnie. Chopin siedzący pod pochylonym drzewem targanym wiatrem tak jak jego płaszcz. Lucjusz miał wtedy krótsze włosy i wyglądał tak podobnie do Chopina, że mógłby z powodzeniem podszywać się pod kompozytora nie tylko swoją grą.

Jednak to nie Lucjusz czekał dziś w parku; inna postać, ukryta pod przydużym płaszczem i owionięta szalikiem wyglądającym na dzieło własne, ukrywała się w cieniu cokołu, chowając ręce w kieszeniach, by uchronić się przez chłodem.

Nie zabrałeś rękawiczek? - Percival przywitał Credence'a szorstko. - A gdybyś się teraz przeziębił, po tych wszystkich miesiącach przygotowań?

\- Mam jeszcze cztery dni. - Szalik tłumił głos chłopaka i tylko para wydobywająca się zza niego potwierdzała, że naprawdę coś powiedział. - I nie zachoruję.

\- Weź moje - zaproponował niechętnie. - Powinieneś bardziej cenić swoje dłonie.

Ich ręce zetknęły się na krótką chwilę – palce Percy'ego były nadal ciepłe, szczególnie w porównaniu z boleśnie lodowatym dotykiem Credence'a. Choć było ciemno, Percy mógł dostrzec blizny, o których mówił Harry – srebrzyste cięcia po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni. Aż przykro było na nie patrzeć.

\- Już wiesz - stwierdził Credence bez cienia zdziwienia. - Czy dlatego przyszedłeś?

\- Czy dlatego mnie zaprosiłeś? - odwrócił pytanie Graves, ale wyraz twarzy jego rozmówcy pozostał nieczytelny. - Co my tu właściwie robimy? Gellert wie, że uciekłeś?

\- Uciekłem? - Po raz pierwszy od czasu, kiedy zobaczył go na przesłuchaniu, Credence się roześmiał. Wydawał się znacznie młodszy, kiedy się śmiał. - Jest moim opiekunem...

\- Czyżby? Czasami wygląda bardziej na więziennego stróża.

Milczeli przez chwilę, która wydawała się odrobinę za długa. Wiatr znów zaczął wiać, odganiając ciężkie chmury i odsłaniając księżyc, tak że jego srebrzyste światło padło na Credence'a, upodabniając go do pomnika.

\- Boi się, że to się znowu stanie – odpowiedział w końcu chłopak, odwracając wzrok. - Grindelwald... potrzebuje sportu, żeby żyć, a muzyka to jedyna sport, jaki zna. Sam nie może już konkurować, więc wybiera najlepsze charty i przygotowuje je do wyścigu. Po prostu... Po prostu boi się, że znowu przegra. - Percival chciał powiedzieć coś na własną obronę, ale Credence nie dał mu dojść do słowa: - Ma wszelkie powody, żeby się obawiać, prawda? Najpierw ty przeszkodziłeś panu Malfoyowi, potem Regulus zrezygnował tuż przed finałem, a teraz... teraz ma mnie – zakończył niezręcznie.

\- Kim ty jesteś? - zastanawiał się na głos Graves, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do Credence'a.

\- Jego klejnotem koronnym – odpowiedział ironicznie chłopak. - Złotym biletem.

\- Nie pytam, kim jesteś _dla niego_ , tylko _kim jesteś_? _Dlaczego_ tu jesteś?

 _Dlaczego ja tu jestem?_ , chciał dodać, ale nie pozwolił, żeby pytanie opuściło jego usta. Czuł się zbity z tropu, a nie był do tego przyzwyczajony. Percival Graves był człowiekiem twardo stąpającym po ziemi, nie jakimś bujającym w obłokach marzycielem, chociaż w ten chwili widział w sobie niepokojąco dużo tego drugiego. Starał się nie patrzeć na twarz Credence'a, na jego zarumienione policzki i uszy marznące od zimnego wiatru, na oczy spoglądające na niego sponad szalika nieco zbyt onieśmielająco.

\- Chcę zrozumieć - powiedział chłopak, robiąc krok w jego kierunku. - Chcę poczuć coś innego innego niż rozpacz i prostą radość życia.

\- Ale co ja mam z tym wspólnego? - Graves musiał wykorzystać całą silę woli, żeby się nie cofnąć, modląc się w duchu, żeby chłopak uciekł, zniknął w bezgwiezdnej nocy.

\- Możesz pokazać mi to, co pomiędzy. - Krótkie zdanie brzmiało wielokrotnym echem w jego głowie, chociaż Credence mówił szeptem. - A teraz... Pozwól mi potrzymać cię za rękę i odprowadź mnie na przystanek.

Zgadzając się wbrew rozsądkowi, Percival poczuł dotyk dłoni w jego własnej rękawiczce. Przeraziło go, jak dobrze się z tym czuł.

...

Zapukał do drzwi z tak wieloma wątpliwościami, że prawie nie wierzył, że naprawdę to robi. Credence miał jeszcze trzy dni do kolejnego występu i Percival nie mógł przestać zastanawiać się, ile dokładnie _tego, co pomiędzy_ chciał poznać w tym czasie.

Czy miał zamiar wykorzystać tego chłopaka? A może było zupełnie odwrotnie?

Drzwi otworzyły się, zanim zdążył odpowiedzieć na własne pytanie i ujrzał oczy przeszywające go na wskroś, zanim chłopak spuścił wzrok, nagle zainteresowany własnymi butami.

\- Jeśli nie chcesz...

\- Proszę, wejdź.

Niechętnie przekroczył próg. Przyjeżdżanie tu było tragicznym pomysłem, ale jak mógł odmówić? Może Gellert miał rację, może ukrywanie Credence'a było dobrym wyjściem, ale teraz, kiedy już odnaleźli, czy naprawdę pozostawała mu tylko ucieczka?

\- Pachniesz deszczem - szepnął Credence, obejmując go i ignorując mokry płaszcz. - Szedłeś pieszo?

\- Próbowałem zebrać myśli - odpowiedział, pozwalając sobie na odwzajemnienie uścisku. Ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że po raz pierwszy widzi Credence'a ubranego tak normalnie, w niedorzeczny wełniany sweter i luźne spodnie, nie skromny garnitur, w którym występował.

\- Pomogło? Twój deszczowy spacer?

\- Niezupełnie.

Percival poczuł na szyi uśmiech, zupełnie jakby Credence próbował opanować atak chichotu. Chłopak był ciepły i spokojny, tak naturalnie odnajdując się w tej dziwnej sytuacji, że Graves po raz kolejny poczuł się zbity z tropu, uwięziony. Nie wiedział już, czy jest myśliwym czy zwierzyną.

\- Czy chcesz mnie pocałować? - zapytał chłopak tak naiwnie, że tym razem to Percy nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Czy pozwolisz mi najpierw zdjąć płaszcz?

Chyba było już za późno na ucieczkę, teraz, kiedy Credence poprowadził go za rękę do swojego pokoju, zbyt prostego w wystroju, by odpowiadać gustowi Gravesa, z pianinem spoglądającym na niego oskarżycielsko spod ściany. Stali twarzą w twarz, Percival w końcu uwolniony od mokrego płaszcza. Credence wodził pozornie bezcelowo dłonią po jego ramieniu.

Chciał zapytać raz jeszcze, czy Credence naprawdę chciał tego, co mógł mu zaoferować - tak niewiele w zamian za doskonałość - ale wyraz twarzy jego niespodziewanego partnera w zbrodni wyrażał tylko rosnące zniecierpliwienie. Westchnął więc, przestając ze sobą walczyć i ujmując jego twarz w dłonie tak delikatnie, jak tylko potrafił, pocałował go, zamykając oczy, choć był prawie pewien, że Credence nadal mu się przygląda.

Myślał, że będzie tak jak wtedy, kiedy pocałował Lucjusza, tak podobna wydawała mu się ta scena - czuł się prawie jak podróżnik w czasie. Jednak Credence nie był Lucjuszem. Nie bał się Percy'ego, wydawał się raczej rozgorączkowany i chętny, całując go zachłannie. Percival nigdy nie sądził, że ktokolwiek byłby zdolny przejąć nad nim kontrolę, ale najwyraźniej ktoś chciał mu udowodnić, jak bardzo się mylił.

Materiał jego koszuli stał się nagle szorstki i nieznośny w dotyku, więc Graves uwolnił się szybko z marynarki i kamizelki, korzystając z pomocy Credence'a przy rozpinaniu zbyt wielu guzików. Poczuł się dziwnie bezbronny, stojąc półnago w obskurnym pokoju, choć Credence był jeszcze zupełnie ubrany – jego kolorowy sweter czynił całą tę scenę jeszcze bardziej niedorzeczną. _To ja miałem go prowadzić, nie odwrotnie_ , pomyślał niespokojnie, widząc, jak Credence podnosi ramiona, by Percy mógł zdjąć z niego ubranie. Na szczęście łóżko było wystarczająco blisko, by użyć go jako bezpiecznego schronu i Graves położył na nim swojego niespodziewanego pogromcę, zachwycając się nim tak, jak każdy powinien się zachwycać, torując sobie drogę wzdłuż jego szyi i wystających spod jasnej skóry żeber pocałunkami – dlaczego był taki chudy? - próbując nie zostawiać zbyt oczywistych śladów, które ktoś niepożądany mógłby dostrzec na scenie, choć trudno było mu się powstrzymać, trudniej niż kiedykolwiek.

Nareszcie był na swoim terytorium – z włączonymi światłami, tak jak lubił najbardziej – patrząc na rozrzucone na białej poduszce czarne włosy Credence'a, próbując zapamiętać, jak odpowiada na jego dotyk. Zastanawiało go, czy chłopak był tak naiwny czy może zbyt pewny siebie, najwyraźniej nie zwracając najmniejszej uwagi na własną nagość, oddychając ciężko.

\- Jeśli chcesz, żebym przestał... - Być może mógł jeszcze uciec.

\- Naprawdę nie mam pięciu lat, choć z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu wszyscy właśnie tak myślą – roześmiał się Credence, przesuwając się w górę łóżka i sięgając w kierunku stojącej przy nim szafki. - Na litość boską, mieszkam z panem Gellertem od lat.

\- Czy on... - Niedokończone zdanie wymknęło się z ust Percy'ego zanim zdołał ugryźć się w język. Jego dłoń prawie nieświadomie kreśliła niekończące się znaki zapytania na udzie chłopaka.

Credence spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, zupełnie jakby nie zrozumiał, co miał na myśli, dopiero po chwili domyślając się podtekstu.

\- Grindelwald? Nie odważyłby się. - Credence wrócił w jego ramiona, całując go miękko tuż ponad obojczykiem. - Bałby się spróbować.

\- Bałby się? Czego?

\- Czy ja pana przerażam, panie Graves? - Credence uśmiechnął się i spojrzał na niego na niego spod przymkniętych powiek, głaszcząc Percy'ego prawie uspokajająco.

Co miał odpowiedzieć? Że bał się zarówno jego, siebie, Gellerta, reszty jurorów i publiczności, wszystkich tych ludzi, którzy znów chcieliby wydać na niego wyrok, gdyby tylko się dowiedzieli? Pragnął wziąć w posiadanie każdy cal miękkiej skóry Credence'a i każdy fragment jego doskonałej duszy, bo to właśnie on, Percival Graves, pierwszy dostrzegł tę doskonałość. Nie Grindelwald, nie ta pokręcona kobieta, którą Credence nazywał matką, ale on.

\- Mów mi Percival... Percy - odpowiedział w końcu, unikając prawdziwego pytanie.

\- Przerażam cię, Percy? - Mimo tego wszystkiego, co już wiedział o uczniu Gellerta, chłopak nadal go zaskakiwał, tym razem swoją bezczelnością. - Uciekniesz przede mną tak jak przed panem Malfoyem? A może zostaniesz?

Zamiast odpowiadać, pocałował go raz jeszcze. Zawsze bardziej cenił czyny niż słowa.

...

\- Następnym razem mógłbyś się ogolić, podrapałeś mnie – Credence prawie rozkazał mu na odchodne. - W piątek – chłopak chwycił mocno rękaw jego płaszcza i spojrzał mu w oczy – poznasz dźwięk mojej duszy.

...

Puk. Puk-puk-puk-puk. Puk. Puk-puk.

Gdzie. Do-cho-le-ry. Był. Gel-lert.

Tym razem Graves nie zawracał sobie głowy pozostałymi jurorami, nerwowo stukając piórem o krawędź pulpitu. Jeśli Grindelwald dowiedział się, co zrobił... Cholera, jeśli się dowiedział, pewnie miał zamiar wyrwać mu serce tu i teraz, żeby wszyscy mogli się dowiedzieć, jakim pokręconym draniem był Graves. Oczywiście już wcześniej uważali go za drania, ale uwodzenie uczestników... Kurwa, nawet w jego własnej głowie nie brzmiało to dobrze, sama myśl, że ktoś mógłby zrobić coś takiego Tomowi...

\- Pojedynek. - Percival podskoczył, słysząc głos Gellerta. - Nareszcie. Nie mogę się doczekać, aż Credence sponiewiera tego twojego ucznia.

\- S-sponiewiera? - wyjąkał tak głupio, że Grindelwald uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.

\- Sponiewiera, zniszczy, zdewastuje, nazywaj to jak chcesz, Percy. – Gellert wzruszył ramionami i usiadł na swoim miejscu. - Credence jest dziś w wyjątkowo dobrym nastroju.

 _Sponiewierany, zniszczony, zdewastowany_ i _Credence_ połączyły się w jego myślach nieco zbyt obrazowo i Percival musiał wypić całą szklankę zimnej wody, żeby jakoś opanować nerwy. Przynajmniej chłopak czuł się... Jak? _Wyjątkowo dobrze?_

\- Zmieniliśmy repertuar – poinformował go jeszcze Gellert. - Zacznie od preludiów, potem będą mazurki, a na końcu _Wielki Polonez_.

 _Wielki Polonez?_

\- A czas? - zaczął zastanawiać się na głos, słysząc we własnym głosie lekkie zaniepokojenie.

\- Nie wiesz, co potrafią jego palce.

Dławiąc się powietrzem – na szczęście nie zakrztusił się wodą, co na pewno zwróciłoby uwagę całego stołu – Graves zgiął się w pół, by ukryć jakoś ewidentny rumieniec. Czy Gellert robił to wszystko celowo?

Konferansjer – tym razem kobieta - przywitał publiczność i przedstawił jury; codzienny rytuał, do którego Percival już się przyzwyczaił. Wyprostował się i próbował wyglądać profesjonalnie, choć było to trudniejsze niż kiedykolwiek.

Tom grał dziś pierwszy. Harry Potter siedział w drugim rzędzie i w innych okolicznościach Graves byłby przeciwny tej dziwnej zażyłości, ale jak mógłby czegokolwiek zabraniać w swoim obecnym stanie ducha? Tak długo, jak nie było to niebezpieczne dla jego kariery, Tom mógł robić, co chciał.

Zaczęło się dobrze, _Marsz żałobny_ brzmiał tak _ostatecznie_ , że cała publika wydawała się być na skraju płaczu. Tom jak nikt inny znał znaczenie starty i tego wieczoru wyjątkowo dobrze udało mu się je uwięzić między klawiszami. Jego mazurki były lekkie, intrygujące. Graves mógłby powiedzieć, że ma powody do dumy. Gdyby nie Credence, Tom mógłby nawet wygrać.

Nagle coś się zmieniło. Melodia, która miała być mazurkiem, przeistoczyła się w coś zupełnie innego. Percival spojrzał na Toma i zobaczył pełen satysfakcji uśmiech na jego przystojnej twarzy.

Co on, do cholery, robił?

Tom grał dalej, a szmer głosów przy stole jurorów zaczął przybierać na sile. Gellert usmiechnał się triumfalnie.

\- Czy właśnie tak miałeś zamiar mnie ograć?

Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale jeszcze bardziej miał ochotę rzucić w Toma swoim piórem. Dlaczego jego głupi uczeń doszedł do wniosku, że może tak po prostu zacząć grać jakaś nową melodię zamiast mazurków? Nonsens! Utwór był oczywiście piękny i szybko go rozpoznał – Potter grał to samo w czasie swojego pamiętnego występu w drugim etapie. Czy Tom uważał, że to było zabawne? Przynajmniej nic wskazywało na to, że miał zamiar uciec ze sceny w popłochu jak Potter... Jego uczeń zakończył utwór nieznanego autora pięknym akordem, a zaskoczona publiczność nagrodziła go burzą oklasków. Widząc triumf na twarzy Toma Gravesa nie mógł się powstrzymać od klaskania razem z nią. Tom zrobił to celowo, zapewne z powodu tego chłopaka Potterów... Był głupcem, ale doprawdy genialnym głupcem. Mógł być pewien, że jego wybitny, choć niespodziewany występ zostanie zapamiętany.

\- Możemy chyba jednogłośnie uznać, że twój uczeń nie przepada za Chopinem. - Grindelwald wydawał się naprawdę rozbawiony. - To dość... orzeźwiająca odmiana.

Graves chciał odpowiedzieć, ale było już za późno – fortepian zamieniono, Steinway musiał ustąpić miejsca Fazioli, znak, że Credence był w drodze na scenę.

Wyglądał piękniej, inaczej. Jego palce nie drżały już tak wyraźnie i nawet uśmiechnął się do publiczności prawie uwodzicielsko, na krótką chwilę zatrzymując wzrok na Percym, nim usiadł przy fortepianie.

Preludia... Graves modlił się tylko, by zmieścił się w czasie. Miał godzinę i ani minuty dłużej. Jeśli chciał zagrać wszystko, co zaplanował, musiał utrzymać prawidłowe tempo.

Graves zamknął oczy, idąc za przykładem Grindelwalda i usiadł wygodniej w fotelu. Chociaż chciał spojrzeć na Credence'a, nie ufał sobie na tyle, by to zrobić. Mimo wszystko był jurorem. Miał oceniać muzykę, nie pianistę.

 _Poznasz dźwięk mojej duszy_ , Percival przypomniał sobie nagle te dziwnie intymne słowa i ledwie mógł uwierzyć, że powiedziano je właśnie do niego. Nie zasługiwał na takie wyróżnienie, przecież był tylko oszustem, imitacją kogoś dużo lepszego.

Preludia zaczęły się robić gorączkowe, zupełnie jak jego myśli. Numer dwudziesty czwarty, byli blisko końca. Chociaż miał zamknięty oczy, prawie widział dłonie Credence'a na klawiszach, czystą pasję w każdym ich ruchu. Jego dusza płonęła.

Mazurki zaczęły się cicho, czule jak sen. Credence zapraszał go do zabawy – a może odwrotnie? Tańczył dalej, coraz radośniej i lżej, po chwili wracając do poprzedniego tematu pełnego obaw. _Uciekniesz przede mną tak jak przed panem Malfoyem?_ , pojawiło się w jego głowie niechciane pytanie. _A może zostaniesz?_

 _Czy ja pana przerażam, panie Graves?_

W sali koncertowej zapadła cisza zwiastująca ostatni utwór i Percival odważył się otworzyć na chwilę oczy. Credence patrzył na niego z odległej sceny; uśmiechał się, chociaż Percy nie potrafił orzec, czy to wyraz triumfu czy rozbawienia. Chłopak odwrócił się znów do fortepianu i zaatakował klawisze.

Z całą pewnością nie grał poloneza.

Cóż, to przynajmniej Chopin, pomyślał Graves uśmiechem, przypominając sobie wybryk własnego ucznia. _Grande polonaise_ zamienił się nieoczekiwanie w _grande valse brillante._ Dlaczego ktokolwiek chciałby zagrać frywolnego walca zamiast tytanicznego poloneza? Kiedy Credence stał się taki śmiały?

Musiał przyznać, że po preludiach i mazurkach walc był ciekawą odmianę. Po raz kolejny Percival zrozumiał, dlaczego nigdy nie mógłby grać Chopina tak dobrze jak Credence – Chopin był pełny paradoksalnej równowagi między tragizmem i lekkością, a Percy zbytnio cenił chaotyczny dźwięk, który mógł wydobyć z fortepianu, żeby bawić się takie niuanse.

Znów zaczął klaskać pierwszy jak szaleniec, nim ostatni dźwięk zdołał wybrzmieć. Publiczność kochała Credence'a, nie miał co do tego wątpliwości. Chłopak ukłonił się, wyraźnie zdumiony, wracając do swojej bezpiecznej skorupy, zapewne zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co właściwie zrobił. Chyba starał się odnaleźć wzrokiem nauczyciela, ale Gellert zdążył zniknąć. Wyraz twarz Credence'a podpowiedział Percy'emu, że jest przerażony, więc on też opuścił w pośpiechu swoje miejsce, zbiegając szybko po schodach i próbując ominąć reporterów i kamery. Po raz pierwszy w życiu poczuł, że musi coś – kogoś – ochronić.

\- Byłeś genialny - zapewnił Credence'a, kiedy tylko znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, by chłopak go usłyszał.

\- On mnie zabije. - Credence chwycił rozpaczliwie jego garnitur, szukając pocieszenia. - Nie wiem, co we mnie wstąpiło, ten walc...

 _Cholera_ , pomyślał nerwowo Gravesa, widząc zbierające się w ciemnych oczach łzy. _Na litość boską, nie miał pojęcia, jak radzić sobie z atakami paniki, Tom nigdy się tak nie zachowywał..._ Wyprowadził Credence'a z korytarza, by uniknąć kamer i spróbował posadzić go na krześle w pustym pokoju, w którym uczestnicy czekali zwykle na swoją kolej.

\- Myślałem, że to dobry pomysł... Bałem się, że nie starczy mi czasu na poloneza – próbował wyjaśnić Credence, zachłannie łapiąc powietrze między słowami. Wyglądał jak zagubione dziecko, nie młody mężczyzna, którym przecież był. - Ten walc... Wcześniej grałem tylko jeden, w dodatku nie _brillante_ , więc pomyślałem, że to świetny pomysł... Kiedy grałem... mazurki... pomyślałem... pomyślałem, że chciałbym z tobą zatańczyć.

Percy poczuł, że na chwilę odebrało mu mowę. Jak... Dlaczego Credence był nadal taki... niewinny, po tym wszystkim, co go spotkało?

\- Zatańczę z tobą, obiecuję – usłyszał własne słowa, choć brzmiały dziwnie czuło i obco, zupełnie jakby nie on je powiedział. - Po finale.

Po raz pierwszy, odkąd opuścił scenę, Credence uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Muszę powiedzieć panu Gellertowi, że zmieniłem zdanie w sprawie finału – stwierdził stanowczo, w końcu puszczając rękaw garnituru Percy'ego i ocierając łzy. - Zagram koncert f-mol.

\- Wiesz, że tylko jedna osoba nim wygrała?

\- Wiesz, że nie zależy mi na wygranej?

…

\- Dobrze wiem, co zrobiłeś - Gellert powitał go groźnie w ostatnim dniu przesłuchań. - I przyrzekam, że cię zabiję, jeśli zniszczyłeś kolejną z moich dusz.

\- Nie jest twój – odpowiedział Graves ze stoickim spokojem, patrząc na orkiestrę przygotowującą się do gry. - Należy tylko do siebie samego. - dodał szybko, zanim Grindelwald mógłby rzucić się na niego z kolejnymi oskarżeniami.

Credence już wchodził na scenę, witamy przez ogłuszający aplauz, już podawał rękę dyrygentowi i pierwszemu skrzypkowi. Jakaś dziewczyna z wiolonczelą odważyła się do niego uśmiechnąć, najwyraźniej też dając się złapać w zdradzieckie sidła nieuchwytnego uroku, jaki roztaczał.

Zaczęły smyczki, wprowadzając publiczność w odpowiedni nastrój i Percy zamknął oczy, wygodnie odchylając się na krześle. Kiedy usłyszał fortepian, miał wrażenie, że gra tylko dla niego.

 _Poznasz dźwięk mojej duszy._

* * *

 _ **AN** : Zastanawiałam się, czy w ogóle tłumaczyć to opowiadanie – po angielsku bardzo mi się podoba, ale być może i po tej stronie fandomu jest ktoś, kto po obejrzeniu „Fantastycznych zwierząt" doszedł do wniosku, że Credence Barebone zasługuje na odrobinę szczęścia. Piszę Gravedence tylko po angielsku i nie wiem, czy zdecyduję się też na polskie wersje – tłumaczenie własnych opowiadań jest frustrującym i długotrwałym procesem, a wysiłek w nie wkładany jest często nieadekwatny do odzewu czytelników._


End file.
